


Engineeringmagic Fluff.

by ZZEx



Series: Gifts for Skele. [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gasters are nicknamed Hector and Purple, HorrorshiftersAU, M/M, They gay ok, VoidtaleAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZZEx/pseuds/ZZEx
Summary: When Hector offered to take Purple on a date, he didn't expect it to be as perfect as it was.(Engineeringmagic is the ship name. The characters are my Hector, who is a Gaster from my AU Horrorshifters and Purple, who is a Gaster from my friend's AU VoidTale.)





	Engineeringmagic Fluff.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/gifts).



Purple was a bit confused, when Hector told him yesterday to go on a date he didn't expect it to be like this. This … This was all so perfect, he's mate truly knows how to surprise him, and this, watching sunset, sunset, how he missed it. If he knew that Hector had access to a timeline where monsters inhabit the surface he would have asked to come here sooner, and now that he knows it he will be asking Hector to do trips to Trouxe’s AU more often, with the kids and the others. Purple was sure they would love it here, Papyrus and Sans would be so in awe if they could be there watching the sunset with them. He's definitely asking Hector to bring them over some time, but, then, he had a thought, what if Hector wasn't really all that fond of his other two sons because these weren't his? Maybe he didn't bring them because of that, and it made the smaller skeleton nervous.

Hector could sense something was off with his mate, they were watching sunset after having had ice creams of almost every flavour and his mate has been so happy all the while that now the sudden change in Purple’s aura was so off. “My dear purple star, my àlainn, what is wrong?” The taller asked.

The question made Purple look away from the sun, that was almost all the way down now, and to his mate, who seemed concerned, he forced himself to say what he was thinking. “Do you like Sans and Papyrus?” This made Hector frown confused, to what his mate continued talking. “You didn't bring them with us.”

To this Hector’s expression softened as he smiled, expression filled with love for his small mate. “Of course I like them, they are great kids, with so much future …. And the reason I didn't bring them is that I wanted you to be the first one to see this.” He pointed to the sky, while talking it has turned dark and the moons and the stars were already shimmering in the sky, this is what Hector want him alone to see the first, the night’s sky. It was truly beautiful, as it seems in this AU that all the lights in the cities are turned off at night, which makes the sky so clear for those that wish to see it's beautifulness.

Purple stares at the stars for a while, eye lights big in awe, then, he gently grabbed Hector by his good horn and pulled him closer and closer with still the same gentleness as he grabbed the horn, once they were face to face Purple moved to close the small space between their faces to give the taller a kiss, this made Hector’s cheekbones turn of his characteristic yellow blush, this made him smile on the kiss, knowing only him could make the taller blush like that.

His mate was so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more gifts I did to upload.


End file.
